


Reading Around Kisses

by Breathesgirl, kendallnicola



Series: Wifi Makes its Way to Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love this, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco rolled to his side to better look at Harry as he trailed his hand up Harry’s leg; he smiled as he felt the goose bumps rise beneath his fingertips. The smile turned to a smirk as he gauged Potter's reaction. “There once was a boy from Nantucket...” he said as his fingers trailed higher." Or the one where Draco and Harry have some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Around Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a colab with breathesgirl. I added somethings here and there to make it longer and add my writing style into it a bit. This doesn't really fit into the whole "wifi" part of the title of the series but, it progresses Harry and Draco's relationship. As I promised in the previous part, Jessie, Neville, and Luna will get their back story explained in much greater detail. Please, enjoy the story and remember that this wouldn't be possible without @breathesgirl.

Harry was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall with a quill and parchment in his calloused hands, there were already words on the parchment. His lips were moving silently as he read from the thick paper but when the door suddenly opened his face flushed bright red. He didn’t have time to banish the parchment before it zipped through the air to the waiting hand of the one who had disturbed his solitude.

A giggle escaped the intruder’s lips before they could slap their hand over their mouth. The intruders eyes held much merriment as they finished reading the words Harry had written. “Really Harry? Poetry? Po. E. Tree?! I didn't think you'd be the type.”

The intruder ,Draco, giggled again before he flopped down on the bed beside his fiancé and tilted his head back to look at him, “Good, I love poetry. Read me some?”

Harry’s face blushed more furiously than before as he stuttered out, “Really? You want me to read you poetry?”

Draco nodded, “Mother always read me poetry as bedtime stories. I love it!”

Harry looked surprised as he thought furiously before finally conceding. “Roses are red, violets are...”

Draco giggled again, “Not that silly fluff, silly.” He unrolled the parchment he had summoned as soon as he opened the door, “Here, read this to me.” At Harry’s unsure look Draco smiled, “Please?”

Harry didn’t need the scroll. He had the words memorized. There were many times that Harry would stay awake at night and string the words together in different orders. It took many tries but what he had on the parchment now was by far his best work. Harry was confident in that.

He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, then closed it again. This happened several times before he finally found the courage to utter those lines which constantly ran through his brain:

"I can't say I'd love you to the moon and back because I love you so much more than that.  
I can't say I'd love you to infinity and beyond because my love for you stretches so much farther.  
I can't string together a mundane "I love you" even though there are millions of words in the English language.  
No expression, no string of syllables can ever demonstrate my ever-growing love for you.  
You are a tidal wave and your presence leaves me gasping for air.  
You are the greatest thing for me, my maverick, and I want to drown in the ocean of your love."

Draco’s eyes went wide after assuming that he was the subject of the poem. Adoration swelled in his chest and a smile grew across his face. It was a genuine, very rare smile in the Draco Smile Department. He closed his eyes and processed the words over and over again. He opened his eyes slowly. "You really think of me that way, babe?"

Draco rolled to his side to better look at Harry as he trailed his hand up Harry’s leg; he smiled as he felt the goose bumps rise beneath his fingertips. The smile turned to a smirk as he gauged Potter's reaction. “There once was a boy from Nantucket...” he said as his fingers trailed higher. Harry pushed his thigh into the loving touch.

Harry giggled, “I think it’s a girl from Nantucket, actually.”

Draco rose to his knees and propped himself in front of Harry; gently moving Harry’s legs further apart, “I think it’s a boy from Little Whinging, myself.” He moved to kneel between those splayed legs and leered at the spectacle before him.

Harry couldn’t take it. The look Draco was giving him was absolutely predatory. The way his gray eyes darkened with lust caused a shiver to spread throughout Harry's body from his spine. In a split-second, any will power he had to resist his fiancé disappeared. Harry lunged forward, grabbing Draco’s hair and pulling him forward, planting his lips on Draco’s. 

They moaned into the kiss but before they could take it any further Draco started giggling and writhing, “Really Harry? A tickle war?”

Harry laughed and poked his lover's sides. There was giggling, a little bit or wrestling, and cuddling. In Harry's mind it was perfect. And, in Draco's, it was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple, slightly smutty story of Draco and Harry being sweet. I love the work Robin did on it and I hope to work with them again soon. I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any questions, comments, or you want to send me prompts: you can email me at kendall.cheramie@gmail.com or message me on tumblr @grassmagic.


End file.
